Monsters In The Dark
by Silas Dark
Summary: Arthur does have an imagination, however his comes in the form of monsters. Can Eames save him from the monsters? Eames/Arthur. Slash, fluffy. Please read and review. First Inception piece ever!


**This is my first INCEPTION piece ever... **please no flaming or anything... I've been mulling this idea over for a bit now. Tis pure fluff. I hope you like it... **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This is a 'slash' fic. and the slash paring of EAMES/ARTHUR. So if you don't like it, go somewhere else and don't bother me.**

I do not own Inception or any of the characters.**  
**

**

* * *

**

Eames always says Arthur should have more of an imagination. But Arthur knows better. He knows what happens when he dreams. Dreams are not the same when you are hooked onto the PASIV. Arthur does everything he can, to not dream at any other time.

Arthur dreams of monsters. No, they are not dreams, they are _nightmares_. They have been haunting him since he was young. He doesn't know why, but they have. He blocks them out; he pushes them away and just doesn't dream. He has gotten better, however. Before, when it was really bad, he would take sleeping pills. He would fall asleep; but never dream. These monsters come after Arthur, whenever they can. They haunt him, and try and take him. This is the only thing that actually scares Arthur.

/

Eames and Arthur only share an apartment, because its convenient and they are hardly ever there anyways. Neither of them is there when the other is. Eames has not been there for a few days; he has been off getting information for their next job. Eames will not deny that he has missed Arthur. He has. He misses the witty come-backs to his teasing. It's almost a playful banter; sometimes it maybe even crossed the line into _flirting_. Arthur would deny this. He did not flirt and he especially did not _flirt_ with _Eames_ of all people.

In his own way; Eames likes Arthur. He isn't really known for relationships of any sort. But with his kind of job; who can afford a relationship? He likes how they bicker and fight. He even likes Arthur's strange lack of imagination. Surely the man has one, everyone does. Eames is convinced that Arthur is hiding it, for whatever reason.

\\

Eames started up the stairs apartment B09. Eames can already smell the musky scent of the apartment, when he is at the door. He is surprised that Arthur deals with it, or even likes it. Arthur seems to be the more, soft flower-y scent type of guy. Something soft, but with an edge. Like how Eames sees him.

He enters the room, humming some song that had wriggled its way into his mind on the way up. He almost doesn't hear the noise; it's soft and scattered. But he hears it; he looks up from the insides of the refrigerator. "Arthur?" He looks back, blinking. He hears the noises again; soft whimpers, whines and heavy breathing. Eames quickly searches the tiny apartment and finds himself at the door of the bedroom.

/

When Eames had opened the door; Arthur had shot up. He was ghostly pale and he was covered with sheen of sweat. He was panting, like he had been running and gripping the sheets. He stared at Eames and Eames stared back.

Eames took in the sight that was Arthur, ruffled and disheveled. Arthur had a look in his eyes that Eames had never seen before; in anyone. He was scared, scared to death of- something. Scared and what seemed to be pain. At first, it looked like more sweat was trailing down Arthur's face. Eames realized it was tears. Arthur was sitting there, his body racked with shaking.

"Arthur-" Eames breathed. Arthur's body went limp; and his eyes closed then opened again. He looked up, as if finally _seeing_ Eames. His mind slowly clicked back into what he believed to be reality. He leaned forward, still shaking before gasping and suddenly fumbling all over the bed, the nightstand, everywhere near him for something.

Eames quickly moved forward, to the now crying Arthur who was still frantically searching. "Arthur!" Eames sat on the bed and he grabbed a hold of Arthur's shoulders and he pulled the man tightly to his body. Arthur groaned and he clung to Eames' shirt. "Shhh, Arthur, calm down…" Eames started to stroke the point-man's hair.

"Don't- d-don't let them-" Arthur stopped and he suddenly became frantic again. He searched and grappled around again. It took a moment, before Eames realized that Arthur was searching for his totem. Eames lifted the sheets and searched around with the frantic man. Soon he lifted up the blanket near Arthur's kicking legs. He stopped and looked to the tiny red die.

"Arthur-" He looked to the point-man. The man gasped and he quickly grasped the die and he gripped it tightly, eyes shutting as he started to roll it between his fingers. Running his fingers over the small dents of the dots. Eames was surprised when Arthur moved back to Eames' body. He held him close though. Rubbing his back and arms until the man started to finally stop shaking.

"Arthur?" The smaller man looked up to the forger. "Arthur, darling, what's wrong?" He ran his fingers through the ruffled black hair; and watched as Arthur sank down farther in his arms.

"Mo-monsters…." He whispered, eyes shutting. Eames started to rock them gently. Arthur gripped his shirt tightly.

"Shh, darling, I'm here now. You don't have to worry about monsters anymore." Arthur shook his head.

"No- they are in my dreams. They always are…"

"Darling, It will be okay. I am here and I will protect you from the monsters."

"But-" Eames sighed, he gently tipped Arthur's chin up. Arthur was still pale, and he was still scared. Eames made a weak smile before planting a small kiss on the smaller man's lips.

Arthur sighed and he relaxed now. Eyes shutting as Eames kissed him. Eventually, the kiss broke, and he laid his head against Eames' shoulder, eyes closed.

\\

"Eames?" Arthur looked up, Eames was holding a cup of tea in one hand and a bagel piled with cream cheese in the other.

"For you, darling." He sat down next to Arthur's legs handing the items over. Arthur gladly took them and started to eat the bagel hungrily. "You seem to be looking better." Eames observed. "You've gotten your color back."

Arthur glanced to Eames as he sipped his tea. "I feel better. Thank you." Arthur said with a small sigh and rubbing his forehead.

Eames leaned forward and kissed Arthur's temple. "Of course, darling."

* * *

**UPDATE:** Decided i am not going to continue this. Why? Because I have another fic in mind. ;)

**

* * *

**Pretty sure I don't have to remind you guys, but just encase: review plz! I loves yous!


End file.
